onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zai Moku
Zai Moku, otherwise known as " Wooden Demon" Zai, is a former Marine captain and now first mate and shipwright for the Northwind Pirates History Marine Career As a child Zai dreamed of being in the marines to help bring peace to the world. He eventually got to start his dream at 18 when he joined and quickly rose to the rank of Captain however he found the Marines different that he imagined. The morals of the marines were darker and more unfair than he pictured and he constantly witnessed his partner Ruia committing corrupt and illegal acts. Feeling despair he felt that hope for the world was a lost cause and planned to retire before he was promoted further and became corrupt as well. Joining the North Wind Before Zai could retire he and his crew encountered Avert James. After attempting to arrest James and failing as he became enraged while watching Marines pocket his money Zai became inspired by the idea that an outlaw was more heroic and just than the Marines. Before James departed, Zai asked to join his crew which James quickly answered yes to. The two then sailed away however since his former crew was unconscious at the time the Marines do not yet know of Zai's new career in piracy thus his lack of a bounty. Personality Zai is a very stern and strict man. He isn't as laid back as his captain and instructs everyone to call him by his family name. Despite this he is still very friendly when matters are not serious or pressing and is willing to joke around and party. Like his captain, James, he has a strong sense of justice that when violated, triggers a lot of anger in him. Zai is known for being brutal when he fights and since he fights using a wooden training sword he was nick-named "Wooden Demon" Zai by his former subordinates which greatly amused him. The nick-name often confuses his enemies who usually suspect that he is a Logia Devil Fruit User based upon the name. Despite being brutal while fighting he is kind while not but still holds up an atmosphere of sternness. Appearance Zai is extremely muscular but it can be hard to tell if he's wearing his usual clothing which consists of a green hoodie on top of a brown shirt with gray sleeves. The jacket is usually only zipped up half way but he zips it up all the way when fighting. He also wears a white hat that resembles his former naval cap in shape. His pants are dark brown trousers. Zai is tall and has brown hair that is hidden under his cap aside from his bangs which just poke out. He has extremely light blue eyes that are almost gray. When he gets angry it's said that they resemble that of an evil spirit. His face is very angular with well defined features. Abilities Sword Fighting Style Zai's style is an original one that he created for use with a wooden practice sword since he dislikes the feeling of cutting something with a metal katana. The style he created has three stances that he'll take and each stance has multiple moves that go with it. The stances are Swing Stance, Spin Stance and Speed Stance. In Swing stance he holds the sword like a baseball bat and strikes hard with a lot of wind up. This is normally used to break bones and is used to end fights with weaker enemies early or to deal finishing blows. Spin Stance requires Zai to spin the sword around his hand. After a few spins he will rush forward while spinning it and then stop it at close distance. Stopping it at different angles yields different attacks. This is often used dotted throughout battles for various special attacks. Speed Stance involves him holding the sword in one hand and putting the other hand forward. This resembles Kendo if it were to be performed using a single hand. Quotes Trivia *If his name is written in the Western way (Given name and then family name) then if reads as lumber, timber or wood. Related Articles Category:Pirates Category:North Wind Pirates Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Shipwrights Category:Male